


Spiritual Transgressions

by Mckenna



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Blasphemous, F/F, Foot in mouth syndrome, Gen, Other, Religion taken waaaay out of context, Snakes, Snippets, body injury, i blame boredom and youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckenna/pseuds/Mckenna
Summary: A WIP made years ago that still wants to be poked and prodded at and worked at and really can cause me to be blasted by all the wrong type of people.So, Adam and Eve in modern day outtake? An interview snippet not quite right?
Relationships: Adam/Eve





	Spiritual Transgressions

“So...”  
“Yes, I own snakes. And no, it isn't symbolic to anything. I just happen to like snakes,” Eve said as she gently picked up Cookie from around her shoulders and struggled to her feet. Six feet of snake and a crippled leg made standing away from the dining room table a challenge. Never mind shuffling over to the huge glass tank in front of the kitchen window to put Cookie back into her mini jungle home.  
Cookie was reluctant to let go of Eve's hands, but with patience worthy of a kindergarten teacher, she managed to get the huge python into the tank with little fuss.  
Charlie really couldn't wrap his head around the entire scenario he found himself in.  
“Where's Adam?” If he could have erased his mouth from existence, he would've right then. Eve shot him a raised eyebrow as if to say, 'really, you couldn't resist longer than that?' But she answered willingly and without any air of injured pride.  
“She's off getting her hair fixed. She likes looking good for the anniversary.”  
“Anniversary?” Again, Charlie really wished his mouth would fuse shut and never open again. The glance of 'well aren't you a nosy bugger' only made that feeling grow into a monstrosity in his gut, ready to devour him at any moment.  
“The Flight from Eden and the Beginning. That anniversary. Adam always felt that she should look better than what we were forced to look like when we were evicted from Eden. I personally couldn't give two shits. Though I do make sure to make a very large array of apple products.” She managed a chuckle as she limped heavily back to the table, giving a sigh of relief when her butt hit the wooden seat waiting for her.


End file.
